Heather
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 2-1: Winds of Rebellion |class =Rogue |mirage = |voiceby = }} Heather is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a wandering rogue who scours the countryside villages of Crimea for gold to pay for her sickly mother's medicine. Profile Heather is introduced when she arrives in the village of Ohma during a battle. Around this time, Brom and Nephenee enlist her aid in stopping an insurrection in Ohma. For the duration of Ludveck's rebellion, she assists Lucia and Elincia in their efforts to stop it. After the war concludes, Heather returns to her home to care for her ill mother and swears to put a stop to her stealing ways, although she always seems to have an ample supply of gold. Personality Heather is a cunning young woman who loves to trick men into giving gold and other possessions to her. It is implied that she is the rogue who tricked Gatrie into giving gold to her during the events of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, although this is only mentioned in one of the support conversations between him and Shinon. It is stated in the Tellius recollection Heather is only attracted to women. She flirts with the other female characters, especially Nephenee, and seems to dislike men. In a quote that was removed from the North American and PAL versions of Radiant Dawn, she says that her motive for joining the Crimean Army was to "meet all the pretty girls." She enjoys seeing Elincia, whom she describes as "glorious", and voluntarily assists Lucia, whom she deems an "amazingly stupendously great" girl. She also willingly tricks "some dupe who thinks she's cute" into giving her food, which she later uses to feed Ilyana. In-Game Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | |△ |◎ | |○ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |25% |20% |50% |70% |75% |30% |40% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains A* }} * Only if Knife mastery level is at B or lower. Overall Heather is the second Rogue of the game. Unlike Sothe, Heather is built for Speed and Luck. Heather can easily dodge most if not all attacks including magic. Her Skill growth is a nice touch allowing her to hit almost all enemies. Her Strength is average to say the least, although this is to be expected of a Rogue. She can be used as a diversion unit by removing all weapons from her but in general, it yields better results to train her and equip her well, since she can weaken most enemies this way. This allows her to gain more EXP for defeated ones and helps training other units since surviving enemies will most likely die with another hit or two. Also, when she is promoted to a Whisper, she will kill enemies more often and may become a very deadly unit with the addition of the Bane skill. Unlike Sothe, the chapters where Heather is present have little to steal (Robbing the Senators in River Crossing being the most prominent, but is only needed if desiring the Bonus Experience for leaving them alive), few locks (again, only present in River Crossing, where the locks may be broken by any unit) to open, and fewer/less valuable Hidden Treasure (which may still be obtained by other units), giving her less utility value. Although she does join around the same time the player obtains the Disarm skill allowing her to steal weapons enemies have equipped. Statwise, there is little difference between the two Rogues/potential Whispers, Sothe and Heather, if trained Heather can be as good a unit as Sothe, however due to being forced to bring Sothe into every battle you have him for (including the Endgame) Sothe is easier to use, unless two Whispers are desired for some reason. Quotes Heather/Quotes Epilogue ;Alluring Rogue ( ) :Heather returned home to care for her mother, swearing off her roguish ways. Yet somehow, she always had money. Trivia *There is unused battle data for a Sword Knight named Heather in Path of Radiance. * On the Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn website, the writers responded to a fan question asking if Heather was sexually abused. They denied her having a history of abuse and said that she was attracted to women. *There's a glitch in Radiant Dawn where if Heather reaches level 21 via stealing exp instead of combat or bonus experience, she resets to level 20 and will not promote. Gallery B05-079HN artwork.png|Artwork of Heather in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. B05-079HN.png|Heather as a Thief in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:heather.png|Heather's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rogue (Heather).png|Heather's in-game battle model as a Rogue in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Whisper (Heather).png|Heather's in-game battle model as a Whisper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heather Rogue.jpg|Heather's Rogue model in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heather Whisper.jpg|Heather's Whisper model in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters